Medicine demon
|name= Medicine demon |image name=Medicine demon.png |kanji= |romaji= |literal meaning= |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death= |status= |occupation=Medicine seller |species=Mosquito yōkai |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Black |skin= |family= |weapons= |techniques= |abilities= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut= |final act= |manga=357 |movie= |game= |japanese voice=None |english voice=None }}Medicine demon is a mosquito yōkai who was trapped in the form as a young man and lured human women to drink their blood, with the promise of an all-purpose anti-venom. History Inuyasha and his friends were in search of an anti-venom for Miroku after he had absorbed too much poison with his kazaana. They were told by Kaede that a wondering medicine seller possessed an anti-venom that worked instantly after consuming it. He was rumored to have been recently spotted in a village neighboring Kaede's. He was already gone when they arrived. He was described by women of the village as a fine looking man. When they left, Inuyasha was able to pick up the scent of his herbs, and that of a yōkai. The medicine seller came across a woman who had been bitten by a snake. He offered to treat her wounds in exchange for something. Inuyasha and the others later came across the woman who was unconscious. They found bite marks on her neck. The woman couldn't remember what happened after she first met the medicine seller, other than that he was a fine looking man. Miroku suggested that he and Inuyasha search for the medicine seller since he only prayed upon women. Sango offered to go along instead in order better lure him out. Miroku was against it at first, but realized that he could not change Sango's mind. He gave her some prayer beads to protect from any influence the medicine seller might have on her. The medicine seller saw Sango while he was hiding, and called her his perfect woman. Inuyasha soon became drunk and jumped off a cliff after sniffing for the medicine seller's scent. Sango chased after him, but her prayer beads were destroyed while she was scaling down the cliff. She landed in some vines. The medicine seller appeared before her and offered to treat her. He suddenly attempted to bite Sango's neck, but Inuyasha stopped him by biting his head. The medicine seller suddenly vanished. Sango felt something bite her neck, and then saw the medicine seller off in the distance, and was bewitched by him. She walked towards him after knocking out Inuyasha for trying to stop her. Kirara brought back the rest of the group in order to rescue Sango. The medicine seller and Sango were on a giant lily pad when we was prepared to bite Sango's neck again as part of a ceremony. Sango came to her senses after her neck felt itchy. She subdued the medicine seller and was prepared to destroy him. The medicine seller begged Sango to listen to his reason for attempting to bite her. He explained that he needed to suck the blood of his perfect woman in order to return to his original form. Sango agreed to let him drink her blood. Miroku soon appeared and struck down the medicine seller while under the assumption that he was attacking Sango. Sango explained to Miroku and the others that the medicine seller was cursed by a yōkai, and could only return to his original form after drinking the blood of his perfect woman. Miroku allowed him to drink Sango's blood if he would do so from her arm instead. He drank her blood and transformed into a mosquito. He thanked Sango and said he left the anti-venom was in her hand. It was actually the bite mark from sucking her blood. Media appearances * Chapter 358 }} de:Medizinhändler zh:卖藥郎中 Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Manga-exclusive Category:Yōkai